


The Encounter

by DrugsRUs



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25009213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrugsRUs/pseuds/DrugsRUs
Summary: Ness and Lucas are having fun outside when they meet a stranger. He seems like a nice boy, but looks can be deciving.
Kudos: 7





	The Encounter

“I’m gonna tag you!” Lucas’s cries from across the field. I turn back, facing him. Sure enough, the blonde is charging full speed towards me. I wait until the last moment, diving sideways, barely skimming his hands. He swings wildly and slaps me in the shoulder before flopping on the floor.

“Aww, c’mon!” I pout. He grins and begins to run, but I stop him.

“What?” Lucas looks confused.

“Do you see that?” I point to the distant figure. 

Lucas gulps and tugs on my shirt. “We should go.” 

“Aww, c’mon, he might be fine, you don’t know.” Lucas swallows. 

“Fine.” 

The figure approaches us. It seems to be a young boy who looks our age. He’s wearing a blue shirt with purple stripes, and he seems to have something in his pockets, what seems to be metal.

I walk up to him and put my hand out to shake. “My name is Ness. This is Lucas-” I drag him over. “What’s your name?” He doesn’t move a inch.

He looks at us, his eyes cold and calculating, before he breaks into a smile that doesn’t seem to fit his eyes. He shakes my hand. “My name is Frisk.”

“Well, Frisk, whatcha doing?” He shifts a bit.

“Nothing, just eating some of these donuts. You want some?” He pulls out a box of purple glazed donuts. I snag one for me and Lucas. I turn to him. 

“Y’know, these don’t look that bad-” I barely have time to say anything before he dashes towards me, a knife in his hand. I roll out of the way as he swings.

“HEY! Why the heck-” He swings again, making me jump back. He’s about to swing again but Lucas saves me.

“PK Freeze!” The large orb explodes at Frisk’s feet, freezing him solid into a block of ice. 

Lucas runs over. “You okay?” I wince as he touches a cut. 

“Never been better.” Frisk begins to break free. He finally escapes, throwing the knife. I use PSI shield, blocking the blow. Faster that light, he draws a revolver, and shoots.

There’s a loud bang.

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

..

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

And it hits Lucas square on the shoulder. He collapses, blood leaking from a large hole in his shoulder. I give a cry of anger and rush to him. I hold my hand up to his shoulder.

“Lifeup γ.” A green glow shines from my hands and heals the bullet wound. When I look up, Frisk looks shocked by our powers. Anger bubbling under my skin, threatening to burst, I point my fingers towards him. 

“PK Fire!” A bolt of red-hot energy shoots forwards, bursting into a pillar of flame. Frisk’s clothes catch fire but he puts it out quickly.

“PK Thunder!” Dark clouds form, and with a clap of thunder, lightning strikes where Frisk is. He gets up groggily, his clothes charred and smoking. But he takes out another knife and charges us.

I look at Lucas. “Ready?” He nods assent.

We begin to rise into the air. Frisk stops charging. I think about Paula and Poo, who taught me the move. I close my eyes. All of a sudden, I open them. I look at Lucas, whose eyes are glowing blue and yellow. 

Together, we shout: “PK… STAR STORM!”

A rain of glowing blue meteors, crashing and exploding on the ground. The storm continues to send hell from above, until the dark clouds vanish and me and Lucas are lowered to the ground. The rain of meteors stop, and Frisk is lying in a hole with his clothes seared and burned, his whole face covered with soot. He gets up, and waves a small white handkerchief. We nod, and he stumbles off into the woods.

“Jeez, that guy was CRAZY! What did he even want?” I tilt my head, confused.

“I dunno, but SEE why I told you to not talk to strangers!” I roll my eyes. 

“Fine, maybe you ARE right SOMEtimes.” I cross my arms and turn away.

“Just SOMEtimes?” Lucas looks hurt.

I turn and sprint towards my house. “Back to my place! Last one there is a rotten egg!” 

Lucas pouts then jumps after me. “HEY! Cheater!”

And we race across the fields to my house.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make Frisk a guy, because since he/her has a second soul in him/her named Chara, I thought it might give him/her a flexible gender like how Toby Fox made Frisk's gender ambigious.


End file.
